


to be alone

by folkinaround



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, angstyy!, best friends jjp, jaebum has a gf but he also has a best friend, not healthy relationship but it's ok i like it, under 1k, vague porn because thats how i roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinaround/pseuds/folkinaround
Summary: Jinyoung is Jaebum’s best friend, after all, and best friends take care of each other.





	to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad and sucky but enjoy. dee said this is angsty so enjoy x2 

“Thanks for the party, Brian. I’ll see you guys soon, or something,” Jinyoung says, struggling to keep Jaebum upright. At Jackson’s concerned expression, he forces a laugh, “Don’t worry. I’ve got him.”

“Home bed,” Jaebum manages, barely coherent. “I want the home bed.”  

And Brian closes the door behind them after one last assurance from Jinyoung that he’ll have Jaebum safe and sound in no time. He’s Jaebum’s best friend, after all, and best friends take care of each other. He’s supposes he's lucky that Jaebum at least lives in the same apartment building as Brian, whose parties are notoriously known for getting out of hand, albeit a few floors up and with no roommates to deal with his drunkenness.

Jinyoung does his best to hold Jaebum up the entire way, Jaebum’s arm weighing down heavy around his shoulders. “Come on, hyung,” he urges, slipping a hand in at Jaebum’s waist. “You really need to sleep this off.”

“Home bed,” Jaebum says again, but this time, “Need you with me.”

“Yes, yes,” Jinyoung says, herding them both into the elevator.

He’s got a copy of Jaebum’s keycard in his wallet already, has done this too many times to count.

They make it to Jaebum’s apartment without incident, Jinyoung successfully guiding Jaebum all the way to his bedroom. He ignores the lights as Jaebum falls onto the bed on his stomach, Jinyoung making quick work of his shoes and tossing them elsewhere.

“Good party,” Jaebum says, muffled where his face is pressed against the mattress.

“You’re wasted as shit,” Jinyoung says back, pretending not to see Jaebum’s hand, waving around and reaching blindly for him. He undresses the asshole down to his underwear, watches the broad line of his beautiful, muscled back. “D’you need anything else, hyung?”

“Yes,” Jaebum says, before Jinyoung can leave. “C’mere.”

Jinyoung straightens up, bites his lip on a sigh. “Hyung,” he says seriously. “I can’t.”

And Jaebum makes a hurt, disgruntled noise at that, turns so that his face is no longer covered by the duvet. He blinks up at Jinyoung then, hair a mess, glassy-eyed and looking younger in the low light. “Why not?”

“You _know_ why not,” Jinyoung mutters, tries to avoid Jaebum’s hopeful gaze. He swallows hard. “What about noona?”

Jaebum doesn’t even flinch at the mention of his long-term girlfriend. “Dasom-ssi doesn’t have to know,” he says, and it’s so fucked up how easy he thinks this is. He pushes up onto his elbows, reaching out to pull Jinyoung in by the wrist. “My back hurts, ‘nyoung-ah. I think I pulled a muscle or some’in. Can’t you try and make hyung feel better?”

It’s a terrible idea, Jinyoung knows, but he lets himself be coaxed onto the bed nonetheless, straddling Jaebum’s hips from behind, settling down atop the backs of his thighs.

He thinks again of how many times he’s done this before, gone through the motions, rubbed at Jaebum’s wide shoulders and eased the knots all the way down the tanned expanse of his body. They've known each other like this since high school, familiar now when Jinyoung rubs his hands in tight, smooth circles.

Jaebum sighs. “You're making me hard.”

Jinyoung closes his eyes, aches and feels it deep in his chest. “You’re a douchebag,” he tells Jaebum, sits back on his knees so that he can turn Jaebum around onto his back, hook his fingers in at the waistband of his underwear and tug them down like it’s just that simple between them.

“Too drunk to fuck you.”

“Shut up.” Jinyoung moves down, wraps a hand around Jaebum’s waiting cock, pretty and pink.

Jaebum spreads his legs on a groan, fingers going to Jinyoung’s hair so that he can use his mouth. “S’fucking good,” he murmurs, fucking his hips up. “Jinyoung-ah...”  

“Mm,” Jinyoung says, muffled. Jaebum tastes of musk and arousal, tangy on his tongue.

He’s uncomfortably hard in his jeans from Jaebum’s moans alone, fumbling with one hand to relieve some of the pressure and pull down his own zipper. He doesn’t touch himself apart from that, gets Jaebum off fast and easy as he finishes in his mouth, makes a low, guttural sound when he does that has Jinyoung’s cock twitching.

“Fucksogood,” Jaebum breathes, incoherent and mumbling as he comes down from it. “So fucking good for me, baby.”

Jinyoung licks his lips, tastes the sharp salt of it. He pulls Jaebum’s underwear back up, crawls off the bed. His best friend is a beautiful wreck below him, an arm thrown over his eyes, his lips red where he must’ve been biting at them.

“Stay,” Jaebum says, cheeks flushed pink. The rise and fall of his bare chest is rapid, something that matches the frantic thrum of Jinyoung’s heartbeat. “Need you.”

“I can’t,” Jinyoung says, a little too late. He backs away, does up his zipper again though he’s still painfully hard. “I should go, hyung.”

“Fine. Be that way,” Jaebum huffs, yawns with it. “Text noona for me then.”

Jinyoung grits his teeth hard until it hurts. “Fuck you.”

Jaebum laughs. “Please?” He jerks his chin over to where his jeans lie on the floor. “Phone’s in there.”

Jinyoung’s heart twists. He’ll text Dasom on Jaebum’s phone, tell her that he’s fine and taken care of.

“Love you,” Jaebum offers, already sounds like he’s half-asleep.

Jinyoung will get off later, and it’ll take seconds. He’ll be by himself, pretending it’s the thought of anyone else that pushes him over the edge.

“Go to sleep, hyung.”

“Mm,” Jaebum manages. “See you in the morning, ‘nyoung.”

“Alright,” Jinyoung says. He fishes Jaebum’s phone from out of his jeans, closes the bedroom door behind him, and gets a spare blanket out so that he can bunk down alone on his best friend’s couch for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments ALWAYS appreciated ~ 


End file.
